Crazy for You
by Eysha CherryBlossom
Summary: "Dua orang lelaki yang dulunya sahabat di masa lalu karena suatu hal menyebabkan persahabatan mereka putus dan sekarang hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Berhadapan dengan masalah yang sama, melibatkan seorang gadis bisu terjebak di antara mereka berdua. Siapakah yang akan di pilih sang gadis"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: a Strange Girl**

**Than****ks to Nana yang udah ngedukung (berat dong?) n nyemangatin aku buat bikin ini fic and Haruno Agatha yang udah membuka mataku #plaak pokoknya thanks karena kalian aku jadi semangat yang tadinya ogah-ogahan XD**

**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

**CRAZY for YOU**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul "The Heirs" dengan beberapa ide milik saya jadi NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORY :**

**RATE : T (Belum berani bikin rate M XD)**

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort with lil bit humor maybe**

**PAIRING :**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, slight Sasuke x Matsuri**

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

**OK Happy Reading ^_^**

Matahari yang telah menunjukkan wujudnya tengah menyinari bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya, membuat beberapa burung-burung berkicau riang. Hari yang baik untuk memulai kegiatan, tetapi tidak untuk seseorang yang masih dengan nyaman bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dengan dengkuran halus menyertainya. Tidak terlihat seseorang itu perempuan atau laki-laki karena selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala yang hanya memperlihatkan ujung rambut raven yang menyembul di balik selimut.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras menyebabkan salah satu engsel pintu lepas, tapi tak nampak menganggu bagi sosok di atas ranjang dan diiringi langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tidur cantik di atas kasurnya.

"OTOUTO! AYO BANGUN INI SUDAH PUKUL 6. MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR?" seru seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu sambil mencoba menarik selimut yang membungkus sosok berkepala raven.

Sang raven pun tak tinggal diam. Dia tidak menghiraukan sosok yang memanggilnya 'otouto' dan malah mencoba bermain tarik-menarik selimut dengan sang lelaki yang tadi berteriak.

Dengan usaha keras yang dilakukan sang pria dengan rambut panjang sewarna raven yang diikat di bawah tengkuk bermata onyx, akhirnya nampaklah wajah sosok bersurai raven yang mirip dengan sang pelaku penarikan selimut dengan wajah sayu dan kesal.

"Berisik, baka aniki. Aku bisa bangun sendiri. Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk kamarku? Hey! Itachi! Kau merusak pintuku LAGI?" tanya sang adik dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi' yang mengartikan jika ini bukan pertama kalinya sang kakak menjebol pintu kamarnya.

"Hehehe. Aku sudah membangunkanmu sedari tadi Sasu-chan, tapi kau tak juga bangun, jadi terpaksa aku mendobrak pintumu." jawab Itachi sembari tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekesalan.

"Khh. Baka" ujar Sasuke dengan aura kelam di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu tapi kau harus memperbaikinya dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja. Aniki tercintamu ini ahli dalam hal memperbaiki apapun. Sekarang cepatlah mandi atau kau mau kumandikan?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai aneh di wajah tampannya mengabaikan ucapan adiknya akan panggilan yang dianggap Sasuke menjijikan dan jangan lupa perempatan yang muncul di dahi sang adik.

"KAU!"

" SASUKE ATTACK!"

**BRUUUK**

Itachi terpental menghantam pintu yang menyebabkan pintu yang engselnya hampir lepas menjadi lepas dari tempatnya dan Itachi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya dan jangan lupakan jejak kaki di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas ranjang king sizenya dan melangkah menuju sebuah pintu kamar mandi seraya menggerutu.

"Cih. Dasar aniki baka."

"Sasuke hidoi ne! Padahal dulu kau suka sekali jika aku memandikanmu" Itachi berujar lirih dengan nada lebay dan air mata yang mengalir bagai air terjun.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke menyahuti dan telah bersiap-siap untuk serangan kedua. Buru-buru Itachi bangkit dan berlari secepat mungkin sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya akibat tindakan adik tersayangnya yang brutal.

CfY

**Di Suatu Tempat**

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan santai dengan sebuah handphone di letakkan di telinga kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di saku celana, menyebabkan beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik sembari mengatakan beberapa kata seperti 'keren' atau 'tampan' terhadap penampilan sang pemuda. Namun sang pemuda yang sibuk menelepon tidak menghiraukan orang-orang sekitar.

"APA? DITUNDA? KENAPA BISA?" sang pemuda berteriak dengan keras menyebabkan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya memberikan tatapan seolah merasa tertanggu dengan sikap sang pemuda.

"Tsk. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau carikan aku penerbangan yang akan berangkat sekarang juga karena aku sudah di bandara sekarang dan aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan-tatapan menjijikan para gadis di sini" ucap sang pemuda tampan panjang kepada seseorang di seberang.

'Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tunggu saja, aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Dan jangan membuat kekacauan di sana. Mengerti?'

"Hn" jawab sang pemuda datar dan singkat lalu mematikan alat komunikasinya.

"Setidaknya kau punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, teman." sang pemuda kembali berucap pelan dengan seringai di wajahnya membuat beberapa gadis yang tadi memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba berwajah merah ketika melihat seringai tampan sang pemuda.

"Cih. Dasar wanita."

CfY

Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap memakai seragam sekolahnya ketika smarphone miliknya berbunyi singkat, menandakan bahwa ada email yang masuk.

Jari-jarinya yang tadi sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putih panjang di tubuh atletisnya berhenti sejenak dan mengambil smarphone miliknya.

Mata onyx tajamnya membaca email yang didapatnya dan tiba-tiba melebar membaca email yang dibukanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku membaca deretan kata-kata dari email itu dan meletakkan smarphonenya kembali ke atas meja di dekat tempat tidur.

"Sudah kembali ya." Sasuke berucap dan kembali bersiap-siap.

Sasuke bergegas turun setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada anggota keluarganya yang dibalas Ibu dan kakaknya dengan semangat dan 'Hn' singkat dari sang ayah. Ketika ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di meja makan, ia melirik Itachi yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa baka?" tanya Sasuke seraya menaikkan alis heran akan tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"Nandemonai" jawab Itachi, masih menampilkan senyumannya. Sasuke hanya terheran melihatya, tapi ia mengacuhkannya karena selama ini kakaknya memang sudah sering bertingkah aneh yang berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya. Mungkin sifat ibunya lebih mendominasi daripada sifat ayahnya yang menyebabkan ia seperti itu.

**Beberapa saat kemudian **

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut kesal. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia harus berada dalam satu mobil dengan kakaknya. 'Pantas saja dia tak berhenti tersenyum. Jadi ini maksudnya' batin Sasuke

"Kaa-san. Kenapa harus si baka ini yang mengantarku? Kenapa tidak Paman Ebisu saja?" tanya Sasuke penasaran akan alasan sang Ayah meminta Itachi mengantar Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke. Ebisu harus mengantar Tou-san ke kantor karena Izumo sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengantar Tou-san mu." jawab seorang wanita cantik berkepala empat yang di panggil Ibu oleh Sasuke.

"Lagipula Itachi sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi tidak apa Sasuke." sambung seorang lelaki paruh baya yang telah rapi dengan setelan jas dan memasuki sebuah mobil mewah yang terpakir di sebelah mobil yang di naiki Sasuke dan Itachi setelah mencium kening sang Istri.

"Aku pergi dulu Mikoto. Itekimasu." "Itterashai Anata" jawab Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Nah Otouto, ayo kita berangkat!" Itachi berseru dan menghidupkan mobil. Sasuke hanya berdecih pelan.

"Kami berangkat Kaa-san. Itekimasu."

"Itterashai" balas Mikoto dan melambaikan tangan.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke hanya menekuk wajah. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika di antar, karena peraturan sekolah yang tidak mengijinkan siswa membawa mobil. Tapi jika yang mengantar Itachi? Ia lebih baik berjalan kaki meski harus terlambat. Tapi semua terlambat ketika ia telah duduk di dalam mobil. Itachi tidak akan melepaskannya. Dan yang dapat Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa.

Di sebuah sekolah elit, dengan gerbang besar menyambut, seorang gadis cantik sedang terpesona akan kemegahan sekolah yang ada di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuke lingkungan sekolah. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya masih dengan tatapan terpesona dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata tanpa suara yang jika dari gerakan bibinya membentuk kata 'indahnya'.

Sang gadis tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuat pohon Sakura besar menjulang dengan kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan.

**Flashback**

"Saki, ayo kemari. Lihat pohon Sakuranya cantik sekali," ucap seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang sepundak yang di ikat pony tail dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya kepada seorang gadis kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura di depannya.

Gadis kecil yang di panggil Saki pun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya memandang bocah berambut pirang itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah direksi yang di tunjuk sang bocah.

Bola mata sewarna emerald itu pun berbinar-binar menatap pohon Sakura di depannya.

"Waaah. Kirei na" ujarnya kagum.

"Benarkan? Pohon Sakuranya cantik" sang bocah berkata sambil cengiran lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sang gadis mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memandang temannya.

"Tapi semua pohon Sakura yang kau lihat, kau pasti juga bilang cantik" ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi menurutku yang ini lebih cantik." jawab sang bocah laki-laki.

"Kau suka sekali dengan Sakura ya? Setiap kali melihat pohon Sakura dengan bunganya yang bermekaran, kau selalu saja berteriak senang" ujar sang gadis kecil.

"Un. Aku suka sekali Sakura un. Sakura cantik seperti dirimu" ujarnya polos.

Sang gadis kecil pun menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona mendengar kata-kata temannya.

"A-aku cantik?" tanyanya gugup.

"Un. Kau cantik un. Aku yakin ketika kau besar nanti kau akan cantik seperti pohon Sakura ini."

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bocah itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ha'i. Aku akan jadi cantik seperti Sakura ini ketika sudah besar."

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Seandainya saja kau memakai marga Kizashi-jisan, maka namamu akan jadi Sakura di musim semi."

**Flashback Off**

Tanpa sadar, emeraldnya meneteskan air mata mengingat ucapan seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Masih terpaku di depan pohon Sakura itu, sang gadis tersenyum rapuh dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkan atensinya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hey. Pinky. Siapa kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang siswa berseragam Konoha High School alias KHS dan tampang kusut seperti habis di terjang badai.

Sang gadis hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat penampilan sang siswa. Mengerti akan tatapan sang gadis, siswa tersebut merapikan penampilannya mulai dari rambut ravennya yang tadinya tertata dengan style berantakan semakin berantakan. Sang siswa pun merapikan penampilannya.

"Hey. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau kira kau siapa? Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanya sang pemuda. Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda dengan wajah polos.

"Apa?" ucapnya kesal melihat respon sang gadis. "Kalau begitu, kau siapa? Kenapa ada di sini? Kulihat dari pakaianmu, kau sepertinya bukan siswa di sini."

"Jangan-jangan kau penyusup." lanjut sang pemuda.

Sang gadis yang mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang pemuda setelah serentetan pertanyaan hanya melebarkan mata terkejut dan secepat mungkin menggelengkan kepala menyangkal sang pemuda.

"Heh. Jawab aku bodoh, kau punya mulutkan. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan membawamu ke pos satpam ." ujar sang pemuda dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam seraya mendekat ke arah sang gadis.

Sang gadis kembali terkejut melihat tatapan tajam sang pemuda dan ia melangkar mundur ketika sang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya. Pelan tapi pasti langkah pemuda hampir mendekati dirinya. Karena tidak mau tertangkap, ia pun berlari menghindari sang pemuda.

"Hey. Jangan lari kau Pinky." seru sang pemuda dan mengikuti jejak sang gadis berlari di belakangnya. Ketika ia mencapai sang gadis, ia menangkap kedua tangan sang gadis agar tidak dapat kabur lagi.

"Tertangkap kau penyusup. Sekarang ikut aku." ujar pemuda itu ketika ia dapat menangkap sang gadis dan menyeretnya walaupun sang gadis berontak.

Sang gadis pun ketakutan ketika ia tertangkat dan mencoba berontak. Ia meronta-ronta, menggerakkan tangannya ke segala arah agar dapat terbebas dari pemuda itu. "He-hey. Berhenti. Jangan melawan." sang pemuda mencoba menghentikan rontaan sang gadis.

"KYAAAA" sebuah teriakan lebay seorang lelaki layaknya seorang gadis yang akan di perkosa, eh? Oh maaf kesalahan teknis.

"Aaargh" sebuah teriakan kesakitan mengisi keheningan sekolah di pagi hari. Sang gadis terperangah ketika tanpa sengaja salah satu kepalan tangannya mengenai pipi sang pemuda, menyebabkan sang pemuda berteriak dan melepaskan pegangannya pada sang gadis. Sang gadis pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan kembali berlari menghindari sang pemuda.

CfY

Ini dia. Ini dia yang tidak Sasuke sukai mengenai berangkat sekolah bersama sang kakak. Itachi itu gila. Benar-benar gila. Seharusnya Sasuke berangkat sekolah dengan damai di antar Ebisu. Seharusnya sih, tapi dia di antar Itachi. Bukannya berangkat dengan damai, yang ada mereka berangkat di iringi mobil polisi dengan sirine berisik "ITACHIIIII! KURANGI KECEPATANNYA BODOH. KAU MAU MATI HAH?" teriak Sasuke.

"HAH? APA SASU-CHAN? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARMU." Itachi balas teriak.

"KURANGI KECEPATANMU BODOH. HEY! KAU HAMPIR MENABRAK NENEK-NENEK YANG AKAN MENYEBRANG."

"YAA. AKU TAHU SASUKE KAU INGIN AKU MENAMBAH KECEPATAN KAN? BAIKLAH. HAHAHA" jawab Itachi tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya yang melaju di jalan raya malah menambahnya dengan salah mengartikan ucapan adiknya.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BODOH. BAKA. KAU TIDAK LIHAT MOBIL POLISI DI BELAKANG KITA HAH?"

"YAA YAA. SASUKE KAU LIHAT MOBIL POLISI DI BELAKANG KITA? SEPERTINYA MEREKA INGIN IKUT MENGANTARMU KE SEKOLAH.

Tiba-tiba salah satu mobil polisi hampir menyusul mobil yang di bawa Itachi. 'Apa? Mau lomba kecepatan ya? Jangan harap kalian bisa menang' batin Itachi seraya menyeringai dan menambah kembali kecepatannya.

"ARRRRRGH. ITACHI BAKA KENAPA KAU TAMBAH."

Para pengendara dan pejalan kaki di sekitar pun hanya bersweatdroop-ria mendengar teriakan-teriakan di dalam sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam metalik yang di iringi beberapa mobil polisi di belakangnya mencoba menghentikan sang pengemudi gila. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka sampai tujuan dan terlepas dari kejaran para polisi lalu lintas itu.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam sampai di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah elit KHS. Pintu penumpang di sebelah pengemudi pun terbuka dan turunlah seorang pemuda memakai seragam KHS dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa terbilang rapi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Sasuke menatap tajam sang kakak yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Are? Ternyata ini rekor tercepatku. Sebelumnya butuh 20 menit untuk sampai dan sekarang 15 menit. Bukankah ini hebat Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tanpa melihat Sasuke, tak menghiraukan aura kelam sang adik dan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hm? Sasuke? Kenapa penampilanmu begitu? Segera rapikan penampilanmu sebe-"

"KA"

"ME"

"HA"

"ME"

**BRUUUK**

Dan sang kakak pun terpental sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena jurus yang dikeluarkan sang adik. Yah setidaknya jurus salah satu tokoh dari fandom sebelah berguna untuk menghajar sang kakak. Sasuke pun melangkah meninggalkan sang kakak setelah mengambil ranselnya tanpa menghiraukan sang kakak yang pingsan.

"Cih. Dasar Uchiha nyasar. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa punya seorang kakak absurd begitu. Padahal di keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang begitu." gerutu Sasuke.

"Kecuali... Obito dan Shisui-nii. Mereka sama-sama absurd." Lanjutnya

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan langkan pelan. Sekolah masih sangat sepi dari para siswa, jadi dia berniat untuk bersantai di taman belakang sekolah. Wajar saja, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.45 pagi sedangkan sekolah masuk pukul 7.30. Jadi ia punya waktu bersantai dan tidak takut terlambat sekolah. Salahkan Itachi dan penyakit gila ngebutnya yang menyebabkan ia datang sepagi ini. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan pohon Sakura yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. 'Siapa dia? Dan apa itu? Rambutnya pink?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan sang gadis dari atas ke bawah. Sang gadis memiliki surai berwarna merah muda panjang sepinggang dengan ujung bergelombang yang diikat pony tail dan poni menyamping menutupi dahi lebarnya. Wajah yang bersih dari noda dengan pipi chubby dihiasi semburat merah tipis dan bibir tipis berwarna pink. Bisa dikatakan gadis itu cantik apalagi kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan tubuh proporsional walaupun dadanya bisa dikatakan sedikit rata untuk gadis seumurannya.

'Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan' Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu.

"Sepertinya dia bukan siswi KHS." gumam Sasuke ketika melihat sang gadis memakai kemeja panjang berwarna biru laut, celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna biru laut senada dengan kemejanya. Sang gadis pun menggendong ransel berukuran sedang di punggunya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terpaku, melihat sang gadis tersenyum rapuh di iringi air mata yang mengalir di pipi meronanya. Rasanya begitu sesak dan ingin memeluknya ketika melihat air mata sang gadis. Dan ia pun melangkahkan kaki kembali menghampiri sang gadis.

"Hey. Pinky. Siapa kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Tanyanya

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Cuap-Cuap Area**:

Holla minna~ ^_^ Ini dia fic absurd saya sebagai author baru disini, tapi penghuni lama FFn yang berkecimpung di dunia FFn tentunya sebagai silent reader, reader, dan juga reviewer. Sekarang saya pun sekarang melebarkan sayap dengan menjadi seorang author #halah Ini fic pertamaku yang aku buat n Karena ini fic pertama, jadi mohon maaf kalo ini fic absurd n masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi minna-san mohon reviewnya ya, concritnya juga. Arigatou udah menyempatkan diri buat baca fic ini. Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya. Jaa ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: That Meet**

.

.

**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

**CRAZY for YOU**

.

.

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul "The Heirs" dengan beberapa ide milik saya jadi NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

.

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**STORY :**

**RATE : T (Belum berani bikin rate M XD)**

.

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort with lil bit humor maybe**

.

**PAIRING :**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, slight Sasuke x Matsuri**

.

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Sang gadis bersurai senada bunga _Sakura_ kembali berlari cepat. Mengalahkan kecepatan lari pemain _rugby_ bernomor punggung 21 dari _fandom_ sebelah, menghindari Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Hey _Pinky_! Cepat kembali! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mengerjarnya.

"Hah... hah...apa dia... hah... itu keturunan _cheetah_? Larinya cepat sekali," gumam Sasuke seraya berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah namun dia tidak menghentikan larinya mengejar gadis yang dia anggap penyusup.

Sang gadis masih berlari, tiba-tiba di depannya ada dua orang pria yang sedang melintas, mengangkut sebuah meja besar.

'Tidak ada cara lain,' batin sang gadis mengambil ancang-ancang.

Sasuke yang mengejar gadis itu terperangah dengan bola mata melebar. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sang gadis.

Gadis itu kembali berlari dengan kecepatan penuh walaupun di depannya ada sebuah meja yang diangkut dua orang pria. Tiba-tiba ia melompati meja itu dengan kekuatan ninjanya (Readers: Hoooi, ini AU kelees) dan kembali berlari.

.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keturunan _cheetah_. Sudah kekuatannya seperti monster, larinya juga cepat, sekarang melompat seperti seorang ninja," gumam Sasuke setuju dengan author #plaaak

"Sial, dia berlari lagi," ucap Sasuke kembali berlari seraya mengumpat setelah terperangah akan tindakan sang gadis.

Sasuke melihat sebuah benda yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya dan mengangkat benda itu.

"Hn? Kartu identitas ya?"

"Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no," ujarnya membaca sebuah nama di kartu itu kemudian menyeringai begitu mengetahui kartu milik gadis yang dikejarnya terjatuh. Melanjutan kembali aksi pengejarannya.

.

.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura berbelok ke kanan ketika mendapati sang pemuda berambut aneh tidak di belakangnya lagi. Ia membuka sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalam menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sasuke berhenti ketika ia tidak mendapati sang gadis, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari jejaknya.

"Sial. Kemana gadis itu? Cepat sekali menghilang."

Sasuke mendengus,"Ugh, ini sakit sekali. Kurasa aku harus memeriksakannya di rumah sakit, jangan sampai bekas pukulannya meninggalkan jejak. Bisa-bisa ketampananku hilang," ujarnya sembari bernarsis ria.

"Benar-benar tenaga monster. Kalau aku bertemu, akan ku patahkan tangannya." Sasuke berujar kesal sembari mengusap pipinya yang lebam akibat pukulan sang gadis dan beranjak pergi mendapati koridor sekolah mulai ramai oleh para siswa.

.

.

Sebuah pintu di sebelah toilet pria terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi mengejarnya.

Sakura bernapas lega ketika tak mendapati pemuda itu lagi.

'Gawat. Aku harus menemui Kurenai-sensei sekarang,' batinnya setelah melirik jam tangan berwarna _pink_ di tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari ruangan yang di tuju, Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat gelap dan mengetuknya beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara memintanya masuk.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan mata berwarna merah sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapnnya.

"Ah Sakura ya? Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah menunggumu," ucapnya mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

Sakura ber_ojigi_ singkat sebagai tanda terima kasih dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Tsunade-_sama_ dan aku juga sudah melihat salah satu karyamu. Itu benar-benar indah Sakura," ujar Kurenai.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuat buku kecil dengan _cover_ bunga _Sakura_ dan pena berwarna _pink_. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu.

'Itu bukan apa-apa _sensei_ dibandingkan para pelukis profesional. Aku hanya seorang pemula'

Sakura menunjukkan tulisannya dan Kurenai hanya tersenyum ketika membacanya.

"Kau gadis yang rendah hati Sakura. Benar-benar seorang bangsawan dari klan Senju," ujar Kurenai memuji Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ah iya hampir lupa. Kau akan memulai kelasmu di kelas spesial besok. Jadwal, buku-buku, seragam dan peralatan lainnya bisa kau dapatkan di ruang administrasi dan juga kunci loker," ucap Kurenai seakan sadar akan maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

_'Arigatou sensei_. Kalau begitu aku permisi'

"_Douita_. Dan selamat datang di KHS," ucap Kurenai seraya tersenyum.

Sakura bangkit, ber_ojigi_ singkat dan meninggalkan ruangan Kurenai setelah menutup pintu.

.

.

**Sakura' s POV**

Haah, akhirnya beres juga. Sekarang aku harus mencari ruang administrasi. Jika mencari seperti tadi, bisa-bisa menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu. Lebih baik bertanya saja pada siswa di sini.

Aku berjalan mencari seorang siswa yang setidaknya bisa dimintai tolong mengantarku ke ruang administrasi.

Sekolah ini besar sekali. Benar-benar menguras tenaga jika harus berkeliling. Ah! Itu dia! Gadis itu, mungkin bisa aku mintai tolong.

**Sakura's POV End**

.

.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang. Dia menepuk pundak sang gadis pelan ketika langkahnya mencapai sang gadis.

Sang gadis berambut _indigo_ membalikkan tubuhnya ketika merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lalu melihat seorang gadis cantik tersenyum manis kepadanya. Seketika gadis dengan mata ungu pucat itu menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan menulis sesuatu lalu menunjukkanya kepada sang gadis _indigo_.

_'Sumimasen_. Bisakah kau menolongku, Nona?'

Sang gadis _indigo_ mengerjapkan matanya membaca tulisan Sakura dan mengangguk paham.

"Bi – bisa," jawabnya terbata.

'Aku mencari ruang administrasi tapi aku tidak tahu di mana letaknya. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sana? Jika kau tidak keberatan'

"Te – tentu sa – saja," jawab sang gadis _indigo_ seraya tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura berojigi kepada sang gadis tanda terima kasih. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang administrasi, melewati koridor panjang.

"Ah. I – ini dia ru-ruang administrasi. Um..."

'Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura' Sakura menunjukkan tulisannya ketika melihat wajah bertanya sang gadis _indigo_.

"Sakura-_san_. Ba – baiklah, a – aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. _Yoroshiku ne_!" ujar sang gadis bernama Hinata berojigi singkat seraya tersenyum manis.

'Ah. Gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga ternyata,' batin Sakura.

"A – ano aku harus ke – kembali ke ke – kelas. Sebentar lagi pe – pelajaran pertama di – dimulai. _Gomen_ _ne_ Sa – Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata.

_'Daijobu_ Hinata-_san_. _Arigatou_ atas bantuanmu.'

Sakura kembali menunjukkan tulisannya dan berojigi kepada Hinata.

"_Do – douita_ Sakura-san. Umm... _Jaa ne_."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura menuju kelasnya setelah berojigi kepada Sakura.

'Gadis yang baik. Dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik,' batin Sakura sembari tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, berjalan ke arah bangku di pojok kiri di dekat jendela dan meletakkan ranselnya. Ia melirik bangku di depan nomor dua baris ketiga dari pintu masuk, mendapati bahwa bangku itu masih kosong.

Sasuke membatin, 'Kemana dia? Kenapa jam segini belum datang?'

Alis Sasuke berkerut heran, siswa lainnya telah berdatangan tetapi bangku yang ia tatap belum juga terisi. Padahal biasanya penghuni bangku itu tidak pernah datang terlambat.

Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangku di sebelah kanannya yang juga masih kosong.

"Cih. Si bodoh itu juga kemana? Pasti dia menghampiri kekasihnya di kelas XI-3," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

"_TEMEEEEE_! Hey _Teme,_ tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi. Loh?" teriakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan iris _saphire_ terhenti ketika melihat kondisi orang yang di panggilnya _'Teme'_.

Sosok yang dipanggil _Teme_ yang ternayata Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal akan suara toa yang di keluarkan oleh si duren berjalan.

"_Teme_. Pipimu kenapa lebam begitu? Kau habis berkelahi," tanya si pria berambut pirang.

"Hn. Berkelahi dengan seekor _cheetah_ kesasar," ujar si _teme_ asal.

"Eh? _Cheetah_? Memangnya sekolah kita memelihara _Cheetah_ ya? Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak _DOBE_. Seorang gadis penyusup memukulku ketika aku menangkapnya," ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan kata _'dobe'_, panggilan untuk sang pria berambut pirang.

Si _dobe_ mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat si _dobe_ tertawa.

"Aku baru tahu kalo Sasu-_teme_ bisa kalah dengan seorang gadis. Dan juga apa itu? Gadis penyusup? Memangnya ada ya?" tanya si _dobe_ kepada Sasuke.

"Berisik. Naruto," desis Sasuke seraya memberikan _deathglare_ kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Memangnya siapa gadis yang memukulmu?" tanya Naruto si _dobe_

"Aku. Tidak. Tahu. Lagipula aku gagal menangkapnya. Kalau tertangkap, awas saja," ujarnya kesal.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_" sebuah suara feminim menyapanya.

"Hn. _Ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_ Naruto."

"_Ohayou_ Matsu-_chan_," jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Matsuri, kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Sasuke heran kepada gadis bernama Matsuri.

"_Ano_, tadi aku ada keperluan di gedung sebelah Sasuke-_kun_. Jadinya baru ke kelas sekarang," jawabnya seraya menyengir.

"Hn"

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai. Mereka bertiga lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing dan mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan belajar.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari telah menjadi sore. Langit sore berwarna _orange_, menunjukkan matahari telah beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Seorang gadis tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah kaki terseok-seok.

.

**Someone's POV**

Haah... Aku lelah sekali. Ternyata begini ya rasanya hidup mandiri. Bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ternyata pekerjaan Chiyo-_baasan_ berat ya.

Aku berjalan sendirian dengan langkah gontai di pinggir jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya yang ramai memenuhi jalan. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya menandakan bahwa petang telah datang.

Ah. Aku harus ke _minimarket_ dulu membeli persediaan yang habis. Hampir saja lupa.

**Someone's POV End**

.

.

Sakura lalu memasuki sebuah _konbini_ dan mengambil sebuah keranjang untuk barang-barang yang akan ia beli.

Gadis berurai senada bunga _Sakura_ itu menghampiri rak bagian mie instan, memilih beberapa mie _ramen_ untuk persediaan di apartemennya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menabrak bahu Sakura ketika ia akan memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang, menyebabkan barang-barang Sakura jatuh.

Sakura memperhatikan sosok yang menabraknya yang sibuk dengan barang belanjaan di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengambil beberapa barang lain dari rak.

'Apa dia tidak sadar telah menabrak ku?' batinnya.

'Tidak minta maaf lagi,' lanjutnya masih menatap pemuda itu dan mengambil belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"Hey! Kemana saja kau, Bodoh?!" ujar pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang telah ia tabrak.

Sang pemuda berhenti di depan rak mie _ramen_ instan di dekat Sakura dan mengambil beberapa mie _ramen_ secara acak.

Sakura yang mendengar suara pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

'Oh bagus. Setelah dia menabrak ku tanpa minta maaf, sekarang mengataiku bodoh?!' batinnya kesal.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu di apartemen. Aku bosan, jadinya aku berjalan-jalan sambil membeli makanan. Kau gila ya? Tidak punya apapun di dalam kulkasmu, bagaimana aku mau makan?" ujar si pemuda kembali.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di atas buku catatan kecil yang selalu di bawanya. Lalu ia menepuk si pemuda.

Sang pemuda masih tetap acuh, tanpa memperdulikan Sakura. Sakura merasa kesal karena tidak di hiraukan. Akhirnya sang pemuda berbalik menatap seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ yang menyodorkan buku catatan kecil kepadanya.

'_Gomen ne_. Bisakah kau bersikap sopan santun? Kau telah menabrak ku dan tidak minta maaf. Sekarang, kau mengatakan aku bodoh. Padahal kita tidak kenal sama sekali'

Sang pemuda mengerutkan alisnya membaca tulisan itu. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa Sakura menyodorkan buku kecil itu, kenapa tidak berbicara langsung.

Tapi seakan sadar, pemuda dengan manik hijau susu itu mengerti jika gadis dengan helaian _soft pink_ ini, tidak dapat berbicara alias bisu Setelah mengerti akan keadaan Sakura, ia pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura kembali menulis dan menunjukkannya.

'Kau tahu maksudku, Tuan. Setidaknya minta maaf.'

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia bingung, jujur sangat bingung. Kenapa ia harus minta maaf kepada gadis yang tidak di kenal itu?

'Kenapa harus minta maaf?' batin pemuda itu

Ia memang merasa menabrak sesuatu ketika berjalan sambil berbicara dengan sepupunya tapi tidak di hiraukannya. Tapi ini? Mengatainya bodoh? Bukannya ia mengatai sepupunya bodoh bukan gadis ini.

'Gaara?'

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersadar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya melalui alat komunikasi yang di pasangnya di telinga.

"Hn? Tunggu sebentar, nanti ku hubungi lagi," ujarnya pada orang di seberang.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu ia menatap pemuda itu yang melepaskan benda yang ternyata headset dari telinganya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona ketika tahu bahwa ia sudah salah paham. Lalu cepat-cepat menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Gomen ne_. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang menelepon seseorang. Ku kira kau mengucapkan kata bodoh untukku. Setidaknya minta maaflah karena telah menabrak ku.'

Gaara menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn," balasanya singkat lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo melihat respon yang diberikan Gaara.

'A – apa? Dia meninggalkanku tanpa minta maaf,' batin Sakura bersungut kesal.

.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan santai dengan tangan kiri menggenggam kantong belanjaan sedangkan tangan kanannya berkutat dengan _smartphone_ miliknya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan memasuki lorong yang sepi dengan pejalan kaki.

Di depan Gaara terdapat beberapa berandalan yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Tanpa sengaja, Gaara menabrak bahu salah satu dari mereka

"Hey! Kau sengaja ya, bocah?!" ujar berandalan yang ditabrak Gaara.

"Hn? Aku tidak sengaja," balas Gaara dan melangkah pergi.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, berandalan itu menahan bahu Gaara.

"Heh! Kau harusnya minta maaf bocah! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah tidak bersalah!" desisnya.

"Aku memang tidak bersalah, tapi kau saja yang tidak melihat jalan selebar ini," balas Gaara sinis.

"Kau!"

"Hey! Ada apa?" tanya salah satu teman si pria berandalan yang menabrak Gaara.

"Bocah ini menabrak ku dan tidak mau minta maaf," adunya.

Berandalan-berandalan itu melirik Gaara, melihat penampilan Gaara yang kelihatannya orang kaya, salah satu pria berandalan itu lalu menyeringai.

"Hey bocah! Jika kau tidak ingin minta maaf, berikan saja uangmu sebagai ganti rugi," ujar teman si pria yang menabraknya.

"Tsk. Memangnya dia terluka, sehingga harus ganti rugi?" balas Gaara sengit.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami ya?" ujar pria lainnya.

"Memangnya penting?" tanya Gaara.

Sang pria yang tadi minta ganti rugi, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam kantong celana dan mengacungkannya kepada Gaara.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, maka serahkan uangmu sekarang juga. Maka kami akan melepaskanmu."

.

"Aku lebih baik membuat kalian babak belur," ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Berani juga kau bocah. Serang dia!" perintahnya kepada teman-temannya untuk menyerang Gaara.

Gaara memasang kuda-kuda menghadapi berandalan-berandalan yang menyerangnya.

Ia tidak tampak kesulitan melawan mereka. Satu persatu berandalan itu di hadapinya. Terlalu sibuk melawan kawanan berandalan itu, Gaara tidak menyadari jika pria yang memegang pisau tadi berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari sebuah _konbini_ setelah membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Ia menghela napas lelah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah jalan yang sepi, ia mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Mencoba mengatasi rasa penasarannya, Sakura melangkah menuju sumber suara dan mengintip dari jauh perdebatan itu.

Ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang di temuinya di _konbini_ tadi. Ia melihat pria lain dari pria-pria itu berbicara sesuatu pada Gaara. Tidak jelas apa yang di katakan karena jarak Sakura dan mereka cukup jauh.

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar, melihat si pria yang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Terlihat bahwa pria itu mengancam pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat pemuda itu berkelahi melawan beberapa pria berandalan itu.

'Dia melawan mereka sendirian?' batinnya.

Matanya kembali melebar, ketika melihat pria pembawa pisau berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku menolongnya?'

Batin Sakura berkecamuk antara membantu pemuda itu atau meninggalkannya. Lagipula ia masih merasa kesal dengan sikap pemuda itu padanya tadi.

'Jika aku tidak menolongnya, pemuda itu bisa terluka,' batinnya lagi

'Baiklah.'

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang pria itu.

.

.

**BRUUUUK**

.

Pria itu terpental menabrak tiang listrik ketika tendangan Sakura mengenai kepala pria itu. Pisau sang pria pun terpental ke bawah kaki Gaara.

Gaara dan beberapa pria yang sedang bertarung, terkejut akan suara keras yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"BOOOS!" ucap pria-pria itu melihat pria yang dipanggil mereka bos terkapar.

Gaara menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kau..." ucap Gaara ragu melihat gadis itu.

"Kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?!" ujar salah satu preman.

Lalu mereka mendekati Sakura.

.

Gaara terlalu syok atas apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak cepat menahan berandalan itu. Sementara Sakura yang melihat berandalan itu mendekat ke arahnya kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

"Awas kau, gadis kecil!"

.

.

**BUUAGH**

.  
>.<p>

**BUUUGH**

.  
>.<p>

.

**BRUUK**

.

**MEOOONG **

.

Yang ada di hadapan Gaara saat ini adalah berandalan-berandalan itu terkapar tak berdaya melawan kekuatan monster milik Sakura. Gaara pun tercengang melihatnya. Salah seorang berandalan bangkit meraih pisau yang ada di dekatnya dan kembali mencoba menyerang Sakura.

'Gawat. Aku tidak ikut asuransi untuk ditusuk dengan pisau,' batinnya dan berlari menghindari pria itu.

"Heeei! Tunggu kau, jangan lari!" ujar pria yang mengejarnya.

Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menambah kecepatannya berlari, menghindari si pria.

'Kenapa hari ini aku harus berlari-lari terus sih,' batinnya histeris.

.

.

Gaara kembali melihat kondisi sekitarnya Pria-pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Sakura.

"Tsk. Hebat juga gadis itu," ujarnya.

"Menarik sekali," lanjutnya di sertai seringai tipis di wajah tampannya dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi sambil kembali menghubungi seseorang yang sempat tertunda.

"Hei! Jemput aku sekarang juga. Gara-gara kau, aku hampir mati," ujarnya.

'Memangnya apa yang terjadi?' tanya seseorang yang sedang di hubungi Gaara.

"Nanti ku ceritakan. Aku akan mengirimkan _email_ mengenai lokasi ku sekarang," balasnya lalu mematikan panggilan.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Cuap-Cuap Area**:

Holla minna~ ^_^ Ketemu lagi sama saya. Ga banyak cincong lagi ya, arigatou yang udah baca n review di chap pertama kemarin. Ga nyangka kalo responnya baik. Dan sekarang saatnya balas review kaliaaaan.

.

**Little pinky mouse**: Iya ini udah update :D, gomen nunggu lama ya.

.

**motoharunana**: Huwaaa ini bener2 panjang loh reviewnya :D Nana-chan tpi aku suka. Arigatou atas reviewnya dan ini benar2 membantuku. Dan soal anak laki-laki itu, kira2 siapa ya? :v #authorsokmisterius

.

**Kazama Sakura**: Iyaaa akhirnya publish juga ntar kita tumpengan bareng2 ya :D ini masih butuh belajar byk dr author senior #lirikkazama Dan arigatou udah review yaaaa.

.

**hanazono yuri**: Iyaa ini udah lanjut. Arigatou udah review, review lagi ya? :D

.

**Subarashii Shinju**: Arigatou udah review, iya itu typo dr yg sebelumnya tp lupa d ganti #dasar gomen gomen kalo membingungkan :D Itachi emang absurd n cocok jd bulan2annya Sasuke #plaak

.

**Manda Vvidenarint**: Iya ini udah, arigatou ya :D

.

**Kirei Apple**: Iyaaa arigatou :D

.

**Floral White**: Arigatou yaa udah review, senengnya dapet review dr para author2 senior, mohon bantuannya ya *ojigi*

.

**ayahime**: Iyaa, Itachi emang sengaja dibuat gitu, tuntutan peran sih :v

.

**Aeni**: Itu seseorang yg berharga buat Sakura :3 itu bukan gadis berambut pirang tapi bocah berambut pirang. Arigatou udah review

.

**miikodesu**: Aa arigatou atas reviewnya :D aku kira tdnya ini bakal garing n ga lucu :v iyaaa Sakura bukan bisu dr lahir. Soal siapa itu temen Sakura wktu kecil masih d rahasiakan :p

.

Yo! Minna-san arigatou udah baca, review, follow n fav, ini chap 2 udah update jadi di tunggu concrit n reviewnya ? ^^

.

.

**Palembang, 30-10-14**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet You Again

**Chapter 3****: Meet You Again**

.

.

**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

**CRAZY for YOU**

.

.

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul "The Heirs" dengan beberapa ide milik saya jadi NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

.

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**STORY :**

**RATE : T (Belum berani bikin rate M XD)**

.

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort with lil bit humor maybe**

.

**PAIRING :**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, slight Sasuke x Matsuri**

.

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah elite KHS. Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah dua sosok orang berbeda _gender_. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah KHS.

"_TEMEEEEEE_." sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah dua sosok itu.

"_Ohayou Teme_ dan Matsu-chan," ujar Naruto setelah tadi berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn."

"_Ohayou_ Naruto," balas Matsuri, gadis berambut coklat sepundak yang tadi berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Wah, kalian berangkat bersama hari ini? Benar-benar pasangan serasi," ucap Naruto.

Sang gadis tersipu mendengar pujian temannya itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang raut wajah datar. Mau bagaimanapun, ini sudah kewajibannya sebagai tunangan dari Matsuri.

Ya. Sasuke dan Matsuri sudah bertunangan. Mereka bertunangan dikarenakan keluarga kedua belah pihak yang menjodohkan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan karena alasan bisnis. Awalnya, Fugaku menawarkan Sasuke untuk bertunangan dengan Matsuri. Sasuke pun tidak menolak pertunangan ini karena ia telah berteman sejak kecil dengan Matsuri.

Jadi ia berpikir bahwa, karena ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan Matsuri maka lama-lama akan timbul cinta. Walaupun sampai sekarang rasa itu belum juga ada di antara mereka.

Matsuri pun hanya menerima saja pertunangan ini, walaupun ia menyukai pemuda lain yang merupakan sahabatnya dan Sasuke dari kecil bahkan berpacaran dengannnya. Tetapi, karena suatu hal ia memilih bertunangan dengan Sasuke ketika dijodohkan. Menyebabkan retaknya hubungan persahabatan mereka ketika mengetahui jika ia dan Sasuke bertunangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Teme_, apa kau tahu bahwa 'dia' kembali hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu dari Neji," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, meskipun dalam hati ia gelisah menantikan seseorang yang dulu pernah hadir di kehidupan mereka.

Matsuri pun tak kalah gelisah mendengar berita kedatangan 'dia' yang dibicarakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Melihat Matsuri yang gelisah, Sasuke mengenggam tangan Matsuri seolah menyatakan bahwa ia akan selalu di sisinya. Matsuri hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke akan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemennya yang sederhana, Sakura sedang memperhatikan penampilannya di depan sebuah kaca besar. Hari ini ia akan memulai harinya sebagai siswa baru. Ia memperhatikan detail seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya dan penampilannya.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _pony tail_ dan memakai jepit rambut bermotif kelopak bunga Sakura. Ia memakai kemeja putih panjang dan rok bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua, juga rompi senada dengan rok, dilengkapi _blazer_ berwarna hitam dan dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah.

Di dadanya sebelah kanan terdapat lambang KHS dan juga _emblem_ berbentuk S yang tersemat di atas dada sebelah kiri yang menunjukan bahwa dia murid kelas spesial. Terdapat dua jenis kelas di KHS, yaitu kelas spesial dimana para siswa-siswi yang memiliki bakat masuk kelas ini. Dan kelas regular untuk siswa-siswi biasa.

Walaupun dibilang biasa, mereka sama seperti siswa-siswi di kelas spesial yang membedakan hanya pada bakatnya. Jika kelas spesial selain pintar, mereka juga memiliki bakat, maka kelas regular tempatnya siswa-siswi yang berprestasi di bidang akademik.

Seragam sekolah elite KHS juga di bedakan dari warna seragam tiap tingkatan. Warna hijau tua untuk kelas X, warna merah tua untuk kelas XI dan biru tua untuk kelas XII.

.

**Sakura's POV**

_Yosh_~ Aku sudah siap. Saatnya berangkat.

Aku turun dari kamar menuju ruang makan, mengambil selembar roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_ untuk sarapan dan meminum segelas susu.

Hmm~ jam 7 ya. Aku harus bergegas.

Setelah selesai, Aku menyambar ransel yang ku letakkan di kursi dan segera memakai sepatu dan mengunci pintunya.

Haaah~ Udara pagi yang segar. _Ohayou_ dunia!

Aku mengangkat kepalan tanganku ke atas dan tersenyum.

**Sakura's POV End**

.

.

Sakura berjalan sembari memainkan _smartphone_nya, membalas beberapa _email_ dari nenek juga ibunya. Sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa Chiyo-_baasan_ yang mengurusnya sedari kecil, sang ibu dan neneknya selalu mengiriminya _email_ menanyakan keadaannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Porsch_ berwarna merah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah elite KHS. Kedua pintu penumpang terbuka, menampilkan dua orang sosok pemuda dengan surai merah. Salah satu dari pemuda itu menyeringai begitu keluar dari mobil, menatap sekolah barunya, atau bisa dibilang sekolah lamanya.

"Akhirnya. Aku tidak sabar bertemu kalian teman-teman," gumamnya seraya menampilkan seringai seksi di wajahnya yang membuat beberapa siswi yang berlalu lalang merona.

Pemuda satunya lagi hanya memutar bola matanya, menatap sang pemuda dengan mata hazelnya yang sayu.

"Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam ya. Aku tidak mau dimarahi _ji-san_ jika kau membuat masalah di sini," peringatnya kepada sang pemuda bertato '_Ai'_ yang bersurai sama dengannya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat masalah. Setidaknya belum."

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya malas lalu berjalan ke gedung sekolah di ikuti pemuda bertato '_Ai'_ itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan gadis di sekitar mereka melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki mereka.

"Berisik seperti biasa ya, Gaara," ujar suara _baritone_ yang terdengar di belakang kedua pemuda itu.

"Hn. Neji," balas pemuda bernama Gaara ketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berparah cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang, sang Ketua OSIS, Hyuuga Neji.

"_Hisashiburi,_ Gaara," ujar Neji tersenyum tipis menyambut Gaara.

"_Aa_."

"Kau tidak mau menyambutku, Neji?" tanya sosok satunya lagi dengan mata sayunya.

"Hn. Sasori-_senpai_," ujar Neji.

Sasori hanya memasang wajah kesal akan sapaan singkat dari Neji yang kelihatan imut di wajah _baby_ _face_nya menyebabkan beberapa fansnya pingsan.

.

.

Sasuke, Matsuri dan Naruto berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah KHS dan terhenti ketika Naruto berteriak dengan kencang.

Sasuke dan Matsuri yang mendengar suara Naruto memanggil seseorang, menegang apalagi melihat sang pemilik nama berbalik dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tetapi mereka tetap melangkah dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan menghadapinya.

"GAARAAA!"

Perbincangan antara Gaara, Neji dan Sasori terhenti lantaran suara cempreng yang memanggilnya. Gaara menoleh melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Ketika berbalik, ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang berlari ke arahnya diikuti dua sosok di belakangnya yang berjalan pelan. Gaara menyeringai melihat kedua sosok itu.

_'It's show time,'_ batinnya.

"_Yo_! Gaara, _Hisashiburi_. Kau semakin tinggi saja," celoteh Naruto ketika ia sampai di tempat Gaara berdiri, menampilkan senyum lebarnya kepada teman lamanya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Gaara. Masih irit kata," ujar Naruto.

"Kau semakin cerewet ya Naruto."

"Huh. Dasar panda," ejek Naruto.

Gaara mengacuhkan Naruto dan memandang dua orang di belakang Naruto.

"Wah wah wah. Ini dia pasangan kita. Lama tidak bertemu teman," sapa Gaara kepada kedua sosok yang telah sampai di tempatnya seraya berseringai.

"Atau mantan teman," lanjutnya.

"Hn. Lama tidak bertemu. Ku kira kau tidak akan pulang, Gaara," balas Sasuke dingin. Sementara Matsuri hanya menundukan kepala, tidak berani menatap Gaara.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hey, kalian berdua hentikan ini! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, seharusnya kita saling berpelukan. Bukannya saling bertatapan dingin seperti ini." Naruto merengut melihat sikap kedua temannya itu.Merasa tidak berhasil, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Oh ya, Gaara kau masuk kelas mana?" tanyanya. Gaara hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau masih tetap saja bodoh ya Naruto. Apa kau tidak lihat _emblem_ di seragamku?" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Beberapa siswa memperhatikan mereka, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya ber-eh ria menyadari kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat siswa-siswi sedang berumpul melingkari sesuatu. Karena penasaran, ia pun mendekati kumpulan siswa-siswi itu, mencoba melihat ada apa di sana dengan membelah kumpulan orang-orang.

Tanpa sengaja, seorang siswa mendorong tubuhnya. Karena tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia terdorong ke depan menubruk seorang pemuda berambut pirang bahkan menimpanya.

"_I – ITTAI_."

Sakura nampak kesakitan, ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tapi masih belum menyadari keadaan sekitar. Ia mengelus sikutnya yang sakit sambil menundukkan kepala.

"_Dobe_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura, ia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap sekitar. Kegiatannya mengusap-usap sikutnya terhenti ketika _emerald_-nya bersiborok dengan sepasang _onyx_ tajam.

"KAU!?"

Ia pun segera bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa dengan mata membelalak tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, sehingga menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud meminta maaf, tetapi di urungkan niatnya ketika melihat orang itu yang teryata adalah Gaara.

"_Yo_! Nona gulali," sapa Gaara sambil menyeringai seksi padanya.

Sakura hanya menunjuk Gaara dengan telunjuknya seolah tak percaya.

"Ugh..."

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri sambil membantu Naruto berdiri

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Matsu-_chan_ _Arigatou_," jawabnya sambil mengelus pantatnya dan membersihkan seragamnya.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang menimpa ku?" tanyanya.

"_Ano_, gadis itu," jawab Matsuri sambil menunjuk seorang gadis

"Eh?"

"EH?"

"Sa – sakura-_chan_!?"

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera menghambur memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang tak siap hampir saja terjungkal, jika ia tak langsung menyeimbangkannya.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi," lanjutnya ketika merasakan Sakura mengangguk dipelukannya.

Sementara itu, beberapa murid yang ada di sana hanya memandang aneh mereka berdua kecuali dua orang yang memandang mereka kesal. Tepatnya hanya pada satu orang saja.

"_Dobe_. Kau mengenalnya? Penyusup ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia ini temanku semasa kecil. Eh? Penyusup?"

"Hn. Dia ini penyusup yang kemarin."

"Tidak mungkin dia penyusup. Dia kan cucu dari Se––

.

**PLAAK**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Sakura menamparnya, menyebabkan Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Terang saja, tamparan Sakura tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang berkeduk, dan menunjukkan sesuatu di _smartphone_nya kepada Sasuke.

'Ada nyamuk di wajahnya ^^'

Sasori yand sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka, memandang curiga pada Sakura, sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Hey, _Pinky_! Kau ingat akan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seolah ingat akan sesuatu, ia tersenyum lebih tepatnya meringis.

'Mati aku,' batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau ingat," ujar Sasuke.

Matsuri memandang bingung tunangannya dan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura telah bersiap-siap menerima kemunginan-kemunginan yang akan diterimanya dari pemuda pantat ayam ini. Ia bersiap-siap akan menutup matanya ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku kemarin."

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasori.

Sasuke mendengus ketika lagi-lagi suara mengintrupsi apa yang akan di lakukannya pada gadis itu.

"Dia memukulku. Kau tidak lihat lebam di wajahku ini?" tanya sasuke geram seraya menunjuk bekas pukulan sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke. Dia murid baru dan juga seorang perempuan," cegah Neji.

"Pffft. Hahaha." sebuah tawa mengintrupsi mereka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, PANDA?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'panda'.

"Lucu sekali. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dipukul oleh seorang wanita," ujar Gaara ringan.

Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal mendengar ejekan Gaara. Sedangkan Neji dan Sasori, hanya memutar mata bosan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau _Pinky_. Gara-gara kau, aku harus menerima ini semua. Ini sama saja dengan penghinaan. Aku akan membalasmu," ujar Sasuke mengacuhkan Gaara dan berjalan menuju Sakura dengan jari teracung.

Ketika jarak Sasuke sudah dekat dengannya, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan jarinya ke arah dahi sang gadis.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terpaku melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah Sakura. Mata yang menutup rapat dan mengkerut dengan bulu-bulu mata lentik dan panjang, juga bibir bawah yang digigit. Benar-benar ekspresi menggemaskan.

.

**CTAAAK**

'eh?'

Sakura membuka matanya ragu. Ia merasakan rasa panas dan sakit di dahinya walaupun tak seberapa. Dia mengira bahwa sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam akan membalas memukulnya.

"_Tsk_. Sebenarnya itu saja tidak cukup akan pukulan yang kau berikan. Tapi aku bukanlah orang brengsek yang akan memukul wanita," ucap Sasuke menyadari ekspresi heran di wajah Sakura.

"Cih. Menggelikan," sahut Gaara menimpali ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku akan memukulnya? Aku bukan pria brengsek seeprti dirimu," balas Sasuke.

Mata hijau susu Gaara menatap tajam mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Lalu ia maju mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke tercekat melihatnya, ia berpikir Gaara akan menyakiti sang gadis, mengetahui watak Gaara yang tidak segan-segan kepada siapapun baik wanita atau pria.

Naruto yang baru bangkit dari kematiannya(?) melirik Gaara dan seketika membelalakan mata sewarna _saphire_ miliknya.

"Gaara." Naruto mencoba menghentikan Gaara. Namun hal yang tak diduga terjadi, membuat beberapa orang terkejut.

Gaara memegang pundak Sakura dengan tangan kanan dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga sang gadis, membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Cukup Gaara. Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu," ucap Sasori mencoba menghentikan sepupunya.

Gaara melepaskan Sakura dan berbalik menuju Sasori, berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sakura masih tetap terpaku, jika saja tidak ada Naruto yang menyadarkannya.

"..ra"

"Sakura.."

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa Sakura-_chan_," tanyanya.

Sakura menggerakkan jarinya membentuk kata-kata setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Benar?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin, tetapi Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba meyakinkan Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengernyit heran.

'Dia tidak bisa bicara? Apa dia bisu?' batinnya heran Memikirkan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa bicara membuat dadanya sedikit sesak, entah karena apa.

"Ayo Matsuri," ajaknya kepada gadis bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara.

"A–ah iya." Matsuri menjawab sembari berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"_Dobe_, kau mau masuk atau tidak? Sebentar lagi pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_ akan dimulai," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyusul _Teme_," balas Naruto.

"Emm...ngomong-ngomong Sakura-_chan_, kau siswa kelas spesial juga ya?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat seragam yang dipakai Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"_Yokatta_. Kalau begitu kau di kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menggerakan jarinya membentu angka sebelas dan angka satu.

"Benarkah? Wah, kita sekelas Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya senang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan bernapas lega setidaknya dia telah mempunyai teman di sekolah barunya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mencoba merahasiakan nama keluargamu," tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

'Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri tanpa nama klanku dan membuat mereka bangga, jadi ku mohon untuk merahasiakannya. Dan lebih baik kau masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel'

"Ah~ kau benar, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. _Jaa_~ Sakura-_chan_ akan ku tunggu di kelas dan selamat datang di KHS," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menghilang dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Cuap-Cuap Area**:

Holla minna~ ^_^ meet me again, hari ini cepet2 pengen update dikarenakan saya menggila gegara sop iler sasusaku canon dimana-mana beneran bkin ngiler tuh sop iler alias spoiler, yg tdnya males2an buat edit jd semangat, ga sabar buat baca chap terbarunya hari ini. Savers yg lain jg kan? Ok ini saatnya balas review-review semuanya,,,

**hanazono yuri**: Di chapter ini mereka udah ketemuan. Ini udah lanjut, arigatou :)

**mantika mochi**: Iyaa ini udah lanjut, arigatou udah mampir :)

**Aerizna** **Yuii**: Gomen gomen kalo kelamaan. Ini udah update, review lagi?

**Kazama** **Sakura**: Iyaa sengaja dbkin punya kelebihan n kekurangan XD soal hubungan mereka ntar terungkap d chapter yg akan datang

**HazeKeiko**: Iya dia bisu. Emang beberapa chara d buat OOC sbg tuntutan peran XD soal identitas Sakura nanti akan terungkap. Arigatou udah review, review lagi?

**motoharunana**: Iyaaa Sakura sengaja d buat kyak gitu XD arigatou buat reviewnya, soal A/N d tengah cerita ga bakal d temuin lg XD

**Floral** **White**: Yosh ini udah update XD arigatou atas koreksinya.

**Subarashii** **Shinju**: Arigatou buat koreksinnya, iya ntah knapa aku males buat ngecek lg habisnya d laptop sih ga bsa d cek smbil guling2an #plaak Arigatou udah review.

**tomatceri7810**: Iyaa arigatou atas koreksinya, ini udah lanjut

**miikodesu**: Iya buka Naruto, soal siapa itu bocah kayaknya kamu tau d lihat dr ciri-ciri n cara bicaranya :D dan Gaara emang badboy. Arigatou udah mau mampir.

Yo! Minna-san arigatou yang udah baca, ngereview, foll atau fav. Arigatou jg buat silent readers. Chapter 3 udah update, silahkan d baca n review again?

**Palembang, 6-11-2014**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Maker

**Chapter 4: Trouble Maker**

.

.

**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

**CRAZY for YOU**

.

.

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul "The Heirs" dengan beberapa ide milik saya jadi NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

.

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**STORY :**

**RATE : T (Belum berani bikin rate M XD)**

.

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort with lil bit humor maybe**

.

**PAIRING :**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, slight Sasuke x Matsuri**

.

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, Typos dimana-mana, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Trouble Maker**

Sasori dan Gaara berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara ketukan sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan lantai koridor.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Gaara?" tanya Sasori membuka perbincangan diantara mereka.

"_Hn_. Tidak ada." Gaara menjawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang lurus menatap ke depan.

Sasori menatap Gaara bingung. Wajah _baby_ _face_ miliknya yang menunjukan raut bingung membuatnya semakin imut.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, ku lihat wajahnya ketakutan."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" lanjut Sasori.

"Hanya memberi salam," jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah medengar jawaban dari sepupunya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing mengenai masalah ini, ia pun tak dapat memaksa Gaara. Sepupunya satu ini sangat keras kepala.

Ia membiarkan Gaara berbuat sesukanya, asalkan tidak menimbulkan masalah. Ia tidak ingin pamannya marah padanya gara-gara tidak dapat mengawasi Gaara.

Langkah kaki Sasori berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan ruang guru. Gaara pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masuklah! Temui wali kelasmu. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Ingat, jangan membuat masalah!" ancam Sasori.

"_Tsk_. Iya iya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau awasi." Gaara berdecak kesal mendengar ancaman Sasori, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang suka berbuat ulah.

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil," ujar Sasori lalu membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di depan ruang guru.

Gaara hanya menatap datar kepergian sepupunya, lalu menatap pintu di depannya dan membukanya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan peralatannya setelah sang guru keluar kelas, meninggalkan para murid yang bersorak senang. Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan bahwa ini waktu istirahat.

Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Teman-temannya mulai keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia hanya menghela napas.

'Seperti yang aku duga. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku,' batinnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari kursinya, lalu ia bangkit melewati meja Sakura.

"Matsuri, Ayo!"

"Ah...tunggu sebentar Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hn_."

Sasuke menunggu Matsuri membereskan buku-buku miliknya, lalu ia melirik Naruto.

"_Dobe_, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanyanya.

"Kau duluan saja _Teme_, nanti aku menyusul," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Matsuri dan Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas setelah Matsuri selesai.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi sebelum itu kita mampir dulu ya ke kelas XI-B," ujar Naruto sambil tersipu malu.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya membentuk beberapa kata.

'Memangnya kau mau menemui siapa?' tanyanya.

"Err...aku mau menemui seseorang," balas Naruto kikuk.

Sakura lalu tersenyum kembali lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya seolah berkata 'ayo'.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas XI-B yang berada di sebelah kelas mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti di depan kelas XI-B. Lalu Naruto menengok ke dalam kelas mencari sosok seseorang. Ketika menemukannya, ia masuk ke kelas menghampiri sosok itu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di depan kelas.

Sakura menunggu Naruto menemui seseorang itu, ia memperhatikan para murid yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Mereka saling bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya.

Melihat hal ini, membuat Sakura ingat akan masa lalunya ketika ia bersama teman-temannya dan 'dia' bermain bersama, bercanda bersama.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasa sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Ia pun menoleh, melihat sang pelaku. Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ah! Sa–sakura-_san_." Sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya, lalu ia menoleh, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Lho? Kau mengenal Sakura-_chan_, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

'Naruto, Hinata kemarin membantuku menemukan ruang administrasi,' jelas Sakura dengan menggerakan tangannya.

Hinata memandang heran Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kata Sakura, kau yang membantunya menemukan ruang administrasi kemarin," ujar Naruto membantu menerjemahkan gerakan tangan Sakura.

"_H–ha'i_. Kemarin aku membantunya. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi secepat ini." Hinata berucap dan menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Rona kemerahan tampak di wajahnya yang putih.

"Hinata, dia ini teman masa kecil ku yang aku katakan tadi," ujar Naruto.

"A–ah...salam kenal Sakura-_chan_, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu," tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Hinata, lalu menggerakkan tangannya kembali.

"Dia bilang salam kenal juga," ujar Naruto.

"Sakura, Hinata ini pacarku," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kikuk. Hinata pun semakin merona mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat mereka berdua. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata terpaku melihat Sakura tertawa. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sakura sangat cantik ketika tertawa, walaupun tanpa suara.

Sakura pun menghentikan tawanya karena merasa heran kedua orang di depannya sedari tadi diam. Ia pun tersipu malu ketika sedang diperhatikan oleh kedua orang itu.

"A–ah...sebaiknya kita ke kantin sekarang sebelum waktu istirahat selesai." Naruto membuka suara dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kantin bersama-sama.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin, lalu ia menarik Hinata dan Sakura ke sebuah meja yang sudah di tempati oleh Matsuri dan Sasuke.

"_Yo_! _Teme_, Matsu-_chan_," sapanya.

"Kau lamban, _Dobe_," geram Sasuke.

"_Gomen_ _gomen_, aku menjemput Hinata dulu."

Sasuke mengacukan Naruto, lalu ia menatap Hinata dan seseorang yang tidak ia duga akan diajak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya, _Dobe_?" tanyanya mengangkat alis heran.

"Memangnya kenapa _Teme_? Sakura juga kan temanku."

"_Hn_. Terserah."

"Kalian berdua duduk disini. Aku akan pesankan makanan."

"Ah! Sakura-_chan_ kau mau pesan apa? Bagaimana kalau _ramen_ saja? _Ramen_ disini enak sekali," ujar Naruto memberikan rekomendasi _ramen_ yang menurutnya enak.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. Ia merasa kikuk, karena ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pesan ramen dan jus _strawberry_ kesukaanmu," ucap Naruto lalu berlalu menuju salah satu stand makanan.

"Sa–sakura-_chan_, ayo duduk!" ajak Hinata.

Sakura ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah Hinata. Saat ini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sementara Hinata berhadapan dengan Matsuri.

Situasi ini terlihat canggung bagi Sakura. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Hinata dan Matsuri yang mengobrol.

Dan situasinya semakin canggung, apalagi ketika emerald Sakura tanpa sengaja mengarah ke Sasuke. Ia mendapati bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tertangkap basah menatap Sakura.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa." Matsuri berucap, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsuri.

"Haruno-_san_ _gomen_ aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Matsuri, salam kenal," ujar Matsuri memperkenalkan diri, ia tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu menunjukannya pada Matsuri.

'Salam kenal, Matsuri-_san_. Panggil saja Sakura,' tulisnya disertai _emo_ tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Dan ini Uchiha Sasuke, tunanganku," lanjut Matsuri.

Sasuke hanya berekspresi datar ketika Matsuri mengenalkannya pada Sakura, dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesal ketika Matsuri mengatakan bahwa ia tunangannya. Padahal selama ini ia biasa saja, jika Matsuri mengatakan hal ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Matsuri.

"Sasuke-_kuun_!" Matsuri kembali memanggil Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut, ketika Sasuke tidak meresponnya.

"_Hn_," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura. Sasuke memang sedikit dingin dan irit kata," tukas Matsuri. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk pergi ke kantin, tapi ia merasa lapar. Salahkan sepupunya yang _baby_ _face_ itu yang mengajak ke sekolah pagi-pagi tanpa membiarkan ia sarapan. Alhasil ia kelaparan, apalagi ia cuma menyantap _ramen_ instan semalam.

Gaara tiba di kantin lalu menuju salah satu _stand_ makanan untuk memesan satu porsi nasi _kare_ dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Tumben kau ke kantin, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, melihat Neji sedang membawa nampan berisi dua porsi _ramen_ dan dua gelas _ocha_.

"_Hn_. Sasori tidak membiarkanku sarapan tadi," balasnya.

"Mau makan bersama?" tanya Neji.

"_Hn_," balas Gaara setelah mengambil pesanannya dan membayar.

"Wooi Neji! Tunggu aku!" Naruto berjalan cepat sembari membawa nampan yang isinya sama dengan Neji hanya saja dengan segelas jus jeruk dan jus _strawberry_.

"Kau lamban Naruto. Jika tidak cepat, bisa-bisa Hinata kelaparan," ujar Neji.

Naruto hanya menggerutu sebal, lalu ia menatap Gaara.

"_Yo_! Gaara," sapanya.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepala lalu berjalan mengikuti Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Awalnya Gaara membatalkan rencana makan bersama Neji, ketika melihat sosok yang dibencinya. Tetapi melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, ia pun menyeringai dan mempercepat langkahnya bahkan hampir saja nampan Naruto tersenggol olehnya.

"Wooy, Gaara–

"Hyuuga, bisakah kau pindah? Aku mau duduk di sebelahnya," ujarnya kepada Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto yang akan memprotesnya.

"_H–ha'i_." Hinata pun pindah ke kiri, menyisakan satu kursi di antara dia dan Sakura. Lalu Gaara menempati tempat duduk yang tadinya di tempati Hinata.

Jadi posisinya sekarang, Sakura duduk di ujung sebelah kanan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, lalu Gaara duduk di sebelahnya berhadapan dengan Matsuri.

Situasi terasa mencekam akan posisi keempat orang itu. Sakura membeku di tempat, begitupun dengan Matsuri. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak kesal dan memandang Gaara dingin. Sedangkan Gaara? Ia bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini pesananmu Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto meletakan semangkuk _ramen_ dan segelas jus, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Hinata."

"_A–arigatou_, Neji-_nii_. Tapi kenapa Neji-_nii_ yang membawanya," tanya Hinata heran pada Neji yang membawakan pesanannya setelah Neji duduk di sebelah Matsuri.

"_Aa_. Aku hanya takut jika si bodoh ini menumpahkan makan siangmu, Hinata," ujar Neji tenang tanpa menghiraukan tatapan protes Naruto.

"_Sou_ _ka_," ujar Hinata lalu mulai menyantap makanannya setelah berucap _'Itadakimasu'_.

Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau mau aku suapi?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda kepada Sakura, membuat Sasuke mendecih tak suka di seberangnya.

Sakura terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, lalu menggeleng cepat dan mengambil sumpit. Ia mengucapkan _'Itadakimasu'_ tanpa suara.

Sakura mulai menyumpit mie _ramen_ miliknya. Ketika ia mengarahkannya ke mulut, sebelah tangan milik Gaara menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam sumpit dan mengarahkannnya ke mulut Gaara.

Sakura dengan cepat memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku hanya memastikan, apa ramennya masih enak seperti dulu atau tidak. Setidaknya rasanya masih sama," ujar Gaara santai.

Sakura benar-benar kesal dibuat Gaara, lalu ia memakan _ramen_nya dengan geram.

Ketika ia baru menghabiskan setengah _ramen_nya, sesendok nasi _kare_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia menatap sang pelaku.

'Lagi-lagi panda jelek ini. Apa sih maunya?!' batinnya bersungut-sungut.

"Nasi _kare_ ini lumayan enak, aku hanya ingin kau mencobanya," ujar Gaara kalem ketika ia kembali mendapati Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Dia bisa makan sendiri. Tidak perlu menyuapinya." Sebuah suara dingin mengintrupsi kegiatan Sakura dan Gaara.

Gaara menatap seseorang di seberangnya yang barusan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan dingin. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau menyuapinya atau tidak, bukan urusanmu," ujar Gaara sinis.

Sasuke hanya mendecih. Sedangkan Matsuri yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memandang Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mau mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Ekspresi wajahmu itu, seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu ketika pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain," tukas Gaara.

"Padahal kau sudah punya **TUNANGAN**," lanjut Gaara dengan sinis dengan menekankan kata 'tunangan'.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menegang. Ia pun merasa bingung akan tindakannya. Hanya saja, melihat apa yang Gaara lakukan kepada Sakura, ia merasa kesal dan tidak suka.

"_Cih_! Aku duluan Matsuri." Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Matsuri dan orang-orang di meja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Mungkin dia sakit perut," jawab Gaara seraya menghabiskan makanannya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak ambil pusing akan tindakan Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author's Cuap-Cuap Area**:

Yo! Minna-san Gomeeeen sepertinya chapter 4 molor updatenya dikarenakan saya lg sibuk ngelamar jg interview sana sini plus penyakit malasnya kumat lg #plaaak. Ga banyak bacot lg, langsung aja ya balas2 reviewnya.

**HazeKeiko:** Iyaa ini ga semua SasuMasuGaa, itu cumaa aaah ntar spoiler lg : D pkoknya ikutin trus yaa aku ksh bocoran aja endingnya SasuSaku.

**Animea-Khunee-Chan:** Iyaaa ini udah updateee : D

**hanazono yuri:** Yang di perebutin tentu aja Sakura kan tertulis d atas itu SasuSakuGaa dan SasuMatsu cm sbg slight. Matsu bukan tokoh utama kok : )

**Manda Vvidenarint:** Iyaa Sakura bisu tp bukan gadis bisu biasa : )

**Subarashii Shinju:** Iyaa masih ada yg terlewat nih arigatou udah d kasih tau : )

**rainy de:** un emang hampir sama cm ada sdkit perbedaan. Arigatou udah mampir : )

**miikodesu:** Jangan jangan :D kamu nebak hampir bener trus nih :D endingnya knpa emang? :D

.

.

Arigatou udah baca baik itu sbg silent reader jg arigatou buat yg review, foll, atau fav. Chap 4 udah update ni, maaf typos bertebaran soalnya ngetik lewat hp sih, kalo lewat laptop ga bsa smbil nyantai guling2an #dasarmales. R n R again? : )

**Palembang, 16-11-2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

.

.

**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

**CRAZY for YOU**

.

.

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul "The Heirs" dengan beberapa ide milik saya jadi NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

.

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**STORY :**

**RATE : T (Belum berani bikin rate M XD)**

.

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort with lil bit humor maybe**

.

**PAIRING :**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, slight Sasuke x Matsuri**

.

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, Typos dimana-mana, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Sakura bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya. Hari ini dia ada kerja paruh waktu, jadi dia harus bergegas atau dia akan terlambat.

Manik _emerald_-nya menatap Naruto yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Lalu ia menyentuh bahu Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda beriris _saphire_ itu.

'Naruto, aku duluan ya. Aku ada urusan penting.'

"Eh? Tapi Sakura-_chan_–

Sakura tidak menghiraukan Naruto, ia hanya melambaikan tangan kanan sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto ketika melihat Sakura pergi.

"Entahlah. Katanya ada urusan."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu menghampiri Matsuri untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan melewati koridor yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Ketika sedang mencoba melewati sekawanan siswi yang menghalangi jalannya, Ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda keluar ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan para siswi yang merupakan _fans_-nya itu, lalu menyusul Sakura. Tetapi, ramainya siswa di koridor membuat ia tidak dapat menyusul Sakura.

"Sial! Cepat sekali gadis itu," ujar Gaara ketika ia keluar dari kerumunan para siswa yang pulang dan tak melihat sosok Sakura lagi.

Tiba-tiba _ponsel_nya berbunyi. Ia mengambil _ponsel_ di kantung celananya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Matanya hijau susu miliknya melebar melihat nama yang meneleponnya.

"_Hn_? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?!"

"..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi–

"Iya iya aku segera kesana."

Gaara meninggalkan sekolah dengan terburu-buru setelah mendapatkan telepon itu. Bahkan ia lupa jika ia harus menunggu Sasori. Tapi ia tidak dapat berpikir lagi jika orang di telepon itu sudah memintanya.

.

.

.

Sakura telah sampai di tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Ia pun segera mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam khusus di tempatnya bekerja.

Tempat Sakura bekerja adalah sebuah kafe. Nama kafe itu adalah _Couple_ _Cafe_. Kafe ini diberi nama seperti itu karena pemiliknya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sakura bekerja sebagai salah satu _maid_ di kafe itu.

Awalnya Sakura meminta pada pemilik kafe untuk menempatkannya di bagian belakang karena Sakura sadar akan kekurangannya. Tetapi, pemilik kafe memiliki rencana lain. Ia meminta Sakura untuk menjadi _maid_ di kafe-nya. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura cocok menjadi _maid_ karena sifat ceria yang Sakura miliki, maka jadilah ia sekarang bekerja sebagai _maid_.

Sakura telah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan seragam _maid_ berwarna hitam dan dengan renda putih. Di dadanya tersemat _nametag_ berbentuk _cherry_. Setelah memastikan penampilannya, ia pun segera keluar dari ruang ganti untuk melayani tamu.

"Lho? Sakura? Kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang pria berambut _orange_ terang ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah pada pria itu.

"Ku kira kau akan datang lebih lama. Mengingat hari ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru."

Sakura mengambil _notes_ dari kantung bajunya, menulis beberapa kata disana.

'Karena aku murid baru, jadi aku belum punya banyak kegiatan disana. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Konan-_nee_?'

Pein, pria berambut _orange_ itu mengangguk mengerti setelah membaca tulisan Sakura.

"Konan ada di ruangannya sekarang. Apa kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Pein. Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Pein, lalu menunjuk segerombolan murid-murid sekolah yang baru masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada jadwal kuliah," tukas Pein seraya mengusap kepala Sakura dan pergi setelah Sakura melambaikan tangan sembari mengucapkan hati-hati tanpa suara.

Pein dan Konan adalah pemilik kafe ini dan mereka sepasang kekasih. Mereka juga masih mahasiswa.

Sakura memperhatikan beberapa tamu yang tadi baru datang dan mendekati mereka, memberikan buku menu dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah ia mencatat pesanan, ia ber_ojigi_ dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'tunggu sebentar'.

Para pelanggan tidak heran dengan cara Sakura melayani mereka atau keberatan karena Sakura bisu, malah mereka senang. Sakura seperti memberikan aura positif dengan senyumannya. Maka mereka sudah terbiasa dengan cara Sakura memberikan pelayanan.

Bel di atas pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan baru datang. Sakura segera bergegas menyambut. Sakura ber_ojigi_ singkat lalu menampilkan senyuman manis sehingga matanya menyipit.

"Kau?!"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya ketika mengenali suara berat itu. Kedua bola mata sewarna _emerald_ itu membelalak lebar, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ternyata kau bekerja disini ya?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambuta pirang sebahu.

"_Hn_. Dia teman satu sekolahku. Dia juga murid baru."

"Waaah, kau sudah mendapatkan teman baru? Hebat sekali Gaara," ujar wanita itu senang. Gaara mendengus mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku kembali ke sekolah lamaku. Jadi wajar jika aku memiliki teman," ujarnya kesal.

"Oh begitu." Wanita itu berkata seraya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu mereka duduk di salah satu meja kosong, setelah Sakura mengantarkan mereka kesana.

Sakura memberikan buku menu pada mereka dan mengeluarkan _notes_ kecil.

"Ah, iya. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura menunjukan _nametag_ di dadanya mejawab pertanyaan wanita pirang itu.

"Sakura ya? Nama yang cantik. Aku Temari, Sabaku Temari. Kakak dari pria dingin dan irit kata ini," ujar Temari memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Temari." Gaara mendesis menimpali ucapan Temari.

"Panggil aku _nee-san_, Gaara." Temari menekankan kata-katanya.

"_Tch_!"

"Kau lihat kan? Baru saja ku katakan. Hahaha."

"Hentikan! Lebih baik cepat pesan," peringat Gaara.

"Baiklah, kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedikit," rutuk Temari.

"Aku pesan _cheese_ _cake_ dan _orange juice_ saja, Sakura. Kau apa Gaara?"

"Aku _cappuchino_ saja dan _blackforest_." Sakura mencatat pesanan mereka dan akan beranjak dari sana jika saja Gaara tidak memanggilnya.

"Ganti saja _blackforest_ dengan _spageti_. Disini ada _spageti_ kan?" Sakura mengganti pesanan Gaara.

"Aa, tidak tidak. _Spageti_ terlalu berat. Ganti saja dengan_ potato chips_," ujar Gaara lagi. Sakura dengan sabar mengganti kembali pesanan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau–

Ucapan Gaara terpotong ketika Sakura mengambil buku menu di tangannya dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil.

'SILAHKAN TUNGGU PESANAN ANDA!'

Sakura meninggalkan meja mereka dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentakan.

Kertas tadi berisi tulisan Sakura yang di tulis dengan huruf besar semua. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesal. Gaara hanya hampir tertawa jika saja tidak ada Temari.

Dia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari tersenyum dan meletakan tulisan tadi di atas meja. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mengerjai gadis itu. Bukan begitu Gaara?

Temari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara dan Sakura, mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi karena heran. Lalu ia mengambil kertas yang tadi di dapat Gaara dan membacanya.

"Jangan disentuh," ujar Gaara protektif sembari mengambil kertas dari Sakura dari tangan Temari.

Temari semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa adiknya sewot begitu hanya gara-gara kertas? Seolah-olah dia akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Sesuatu yang berharga eh? Temari menyeringai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Temari dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Aku tidak!" Gaara berujar ketus, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemandangan di luar. Mengabaikan tatapan menggoda sang kakak.

"Jika tidak menyukainya, lalu apa? Hanya karena sebuah kertas darinya saja, kau sudah seprotektif begitu."

Gaara merutuki sifat kakaknya satu ini yang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Tenang saja, aku merestui kalian. Dia kelihatannya gadis baik dan dia juga cantik."

"Eh tapi, kenapa dia memberikanmu kertas? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Dia... tidak dapat berbicara. Entah sejak kapan," jawab Gaara.

"Sayang sekali ya. Padahal dia cantik. Tapi, aku tetap merestui kalian," ujar Temari mantap.

"Hentikan itu! Lebih baik kau katakan sekarang, kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan serius.

Temari menghela napas sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"_Tou-san_ memintaku untuk melihatmu. Dia khawatir ketika kau kembali, bukannya datang sebentar ke rumah, tetapi langsung ke _Konoha_."

"Untuk apa aku pulang? Untuk melihat wanita itu?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Kau masih marah? Masih belum bisa menerimanya?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira ini mudah?! Apalagi ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

"Seharusnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada _Tou-san_," ujar Temari dengan lembut.

"Apa kau kira dia akan menghentikannya jika ku beri tahu? Lagipula itu keinginannya."

"Dia memilihnya, dia tidak ingin bersamaku. Harusnya kau tahu itu," lanjut Gaara.

"Tapi setidaknya–

"Lebih baik hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku muak membicarakannya," Gaara berujar dingin seolah-olah tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Suasana canggung pun tercipta diantara mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura datang membawa pesanan mereka, meletakannya di atas meja.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura," ucap Temari. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan membalikan badannya bermaksud kembali, jika saja Gaara tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Setidaknya temani makan disini," ucap Gaara. Sakura menggeram kesal lalu menunjuk dapur seolah mengatakan ia masih ada pekerjaan.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura dan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Temari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya memang jahil, tapi tidak pada perempuan. Kecuali pada 'dia'. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah. Dan dia tidak pernah melihat Gaara dekat dengan gadis manapun setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kafe, dia menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahi lebarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakan segelas jus _strawberry_ di hadapannya. Ia pun menoleh, menatap sang pelaku.

"Minumlah Sakura! Kau pasti lelah," ujar seorang wanita berambut biru tua.

_'Arigatou_, Konan-_nee_.' Sakura menggerakan tangannya, wanita bernama Konan itu mengangguk paham. Konan adalah salah satu orang di sekitarnya yang mengerti bahasa isyarat karena mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sebelum ia bekerja di sini.

Ia beruntung dapat mengenal Konan yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dia adalah bos yang baik bersama Pein juga tentunya. Mereka juga pasangan serasi.

Sakura merasa memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak pernah didapatnya, ketika bersama mereka berdua. Karyawan-karyawan lainnya pun begitu. Mereka seolah mengistimewakan Sakura, bukan karena identitas Sakura melainkan karena Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, ceria, dan juga pekerja keras.

Konan dan Pein tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Bagi mereka, Sakura bagaikan sosok seorang adik yang rapuh dan harus dilindungi. Karena itulah mereka menerima Sakura bekerja disini dengan senang hati.

Sakura meminum jus yang dibuat oleh Konan untuknya. Rasa asam manis dari buah _strawberry_ dan juga sensasi dingin menyatu di dalam mulutnya. Ia hampir saja tersedak, karena tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya ketika minum minuman kesukannya yang dibuat oleh Konan.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja! Jangan terburu-buru! Tidak ada yang akan memintanya," ujar Konan sembari terkekeh ringan.

Dari belakang Sakura, sebuah tangan mengambil gelas di tangan Sakura dan meminumnya. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan melihat siapa pelaku itu.

Dia merengut melihat tindakan si pemilik tangan.

"Sasame, kau ini! Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri kan!" seru Konan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan heran kepalanya.

"Rasanya tidak sama dengan buatan Konan-_nee_. Lagipula, kenapa cuma Sakura yang dibuatkan?" ujarnya seraya memeletkan lidah ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memberikan cubitan kecil pada gadis bernama Sasame itu yang juga _maid_ di kafe ini. Ia juga masih pelajar seperti Sakura. Kebanyakan karyawan di kafe ini masih berstaus sebagai pelajar atau mahasiswa.

"He–hentikan Sakura! Ahahaha... hey...itu geli hahaha. Cukup!" Sasame tertawa kegelian ketika Sakura menggelitikinya.

"Kalian berdua, cepat beres-beres lalu pulang. Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk pulang malam-malam. Ini sudah jam 8." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan _nametag_ Utakata menghampiri meja mereka.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Benar juga, ini sudah jam delapan. Dia kemari dari jam 2, artinya sudah 6 jam ia bekerja.

"Konan-_nee_, Pein-_nii_ menunggumu di dalam sana. Katanya mau pulang sekarang atau nanti," ujar Utakata sembari menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang diketahu sebagai ruangan sang bos.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan semuanya pada kalian ya. Aku pulang duluan, dan kalian hati-hati pulangnya. Utakata bila perlu antar mereka," pesan Konan.

"Siap bos!" ujar Utakata sembari memberi hormat ala tentara.

Konan beranjak pergi dan mengampiri kekasihnya yang berada di ruangan pribadinya, untuk pulang bersama.

"Nah, kalian berdua. Ayo cepat bereskan semuanya! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Iya iya, kau ini cerewet sekali," rutuk Sasame sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku hanya tidak ingin kita pulang larut malam. Jalanan tidak aman jika terlalu larut."

"Iya iya. _Wakatta ne_!" ujar Sasame dengan malas. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, _Dobe_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam, memberontak dari pegangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ayolah _Teme_. Kau kemarin sudah janji akan menemaniku ke kedai _ramen_ _Ichiraku_ bukan? Kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya lepaskan dulu tanganmu," desis Sasuke.

"Tidak! Nanti kau melarikan diri lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Lepaskan atau ku hajar?! Kau tidak lihat orang-orang sekitar memandang kita aneh!"

Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar juga, beberapa gadis menatap mereka dengan wajah merona. Bahkan ada yang mengabadikan foto mereka sembari berteriak _'kyaaa'_ atau 'mereka pasangan _seme_-_uke_ terbaik'.

"Mereka kenapa _Teme_?" tanya Naruto heran dengan tampang polosnya.

"_Baka_. Lihat tanganmu!" Sasuke melirik sinis tangan Naruto yang memeluk sebelah tangannya. Wajar saja jika mereka menjadi tontonan. Naruto memeluk sebelah lengan Sasuke dengan erat, seolah-olah mereka pasangan yang sedang pergi berkencan.

Naruto tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri akan pemikirannya sendiri dan cepat-cepat menghempaskan lengan Sasuke.

"_Tsk_, baru sadar dia," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Hehehe gomen gomen." Naruto menggaruk kepalaya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melengos.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap mie _ramen_ buatan paman Teuchi!" seru Naruto.

"Kau kan sudah makan _ramen_ buatan paman di sekolah tadi. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke sadis.

"Ini berbeda _Teme_," tukas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Beda apanya? Yang membuat kan sama. Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Hinata saja? Merepotkan," ucap Sasuke sembari menggunakan _trademark_ salah satu temannya.

"Tidak! Kemarin Hinata sudah menemaniku, dan juga kau sudah janji dan harus ditepati. Lagipula rasanya sedikit beda dengan yang di kantin." Naruto menyeret Sasuke memasuki kedai _ramen_ itu.

'Beda apanya? Jika yang membuat _ramen_ itu sama,' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_ akan ucapan sahabatnya yang aneh ini.

Ia sungguh heran terhadap sahabat sejak dalam kandungannya ini. Si maniak _ramen_ ini tidak ada bosannya makan _ramen_ buatan paman Teuchi setiap hari, baik itu di sekolah ataupun di kedainya.

Pernah sekali ketika hujan deras melanda _Konoha_, si bocah rubah ini nekat pergi ke kedai _Ichiraku_ untuk menikmati semangkuk _ramen_. Padahal ia sedang sakit demam.

Jika ditanya kenapa tidak di rumah saja buat sendiri? Kenapa harus ke kedai _Ichiraku_? Alasannya karena di rumah tidak bisa makan _ramen_, ibunya tidak bisa masak _ramen_.

Naruto pernah meminta Kushina-_basan_ memasakan _ramen_ untuknya. Hasilnya? Naruto dinyatakan keracunan makanan setelah memakan _ramen_ buatan sang ibu. Ibunya sebenarnya pintar memasak, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak mahir dalam memasak _ramen_.

Makanya ia melampiaskan hobi makan _ramen_nya ini di sekolah atau di luar rumah. Dan _ramen_ yang dimakan pun cuma _ramen_ buatan paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai _ramen_ _Ichiraku_ sekaligus pembuat _ramen_ di kantin sekolah.

Mereka berdua mendudukan diri di kursi yang ditata semacam kursi bar.

"Waah, Naruto kau datang lagi? Kali ini bersama Sasuke," ujar seorang pria paruh baya.

"Iya Paman. Pamaaaan, aku pesan _ramen_ jumbonya dua ya!"

"Aku _ramen_ porsi biasa satu Paman," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, pesanan segera datang!" ujar Paman Teuchi tak kalah semangat dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Utakata pada Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 8.30. Berbahaya sekali jika kau pulang sendirian," timpal Sasame.

"Biar aku panggilkan Idate untuk mengantarmu pulang," putus Utakata.

Sakura mengetik sesuatu di _smartphone_ miliknya lalu menunjukan pada temannya.

'Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula Idate ada urusan.'

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami ya." Utakata menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

"Sakura jaga dirimu ya, kami pulang dulu. Ingat! Hubungi kami jika ada apa-apa," perintah Sasame.

'Jangan khawatir, jika ada yang macam-macam nanti akan ku hajar '

"Jangan bercanda Sakuraaa! Pokoknya hati-hati, kau itu perempuan. Sekuat apapun dirimu, jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki sendirian, itu sama saja cari mati." Utakata berujar kesal.

'_Ha'i ha'i_ aku akan menghubungi kalian jika terjadi sesuatu. Sekarang pulanglah. Utakata jaga Sasame ya.'

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Sakura. _Jaa ne_!" ujar Sasame sembari melambaikan tangan bersama Utakata meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan mereka, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Ia menghela napas lelah, pekerjaan hari ini cukup melelahkan lantaran banyaknya pelanggan yang datang.

**KRUYUUK**

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan. Untung tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

'Mungkin makan semangkuk _ramen_, bukan ide yang buruk,' batinnya.

'Ku harap kedai itu masih ada disana.'

.

.

.

"Ini dia _ramen_ pesanan kalian," Ujar Paman Teuchi meletakan _ramen_ pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Waaah, kelihatannya enak sekali Paman. _Itadakimasu_!" ujar Naruto mengambil sumpit dengan terburu-buru, tidak sabar untuk mencicipi _ramen_nya.

Sasuke mengernyit jijik melihat cara makan Naruto yang berantakan dan terkesan terburu-buru. Seperti tidak makan selama setahun saja, pikirnya.

"Ah, selamat datang! Lho? Sakura-_chan_? Kaukah itu?" tanya Paman Teuchi seolah tak percaya.

Sasuke yang membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar Paman Teuchi menyebut nama Sakura. Manik _onyx_ miliknya bertemu dengan _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Sakura juga lumayan terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke di kedai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Paman Teuchi.

"Waah, Sakura-_chan_! Ayo duduk disini, kita makan _ramen_ sama-sama," ajak Naruto.

Sakura menghampiri kursi di sebelah Naruto dan duduk disana. Ia pun menatap Paman Teuchi.

"Seperti biasa ya Sakura-_chan_. Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Paman Teuchi lalu membuatkan pesanan Sakura yang biasa Sakura pesan dulu.

"Seperti bernostalgia ya Sakura-_chan_. Dulu kita sering sekali makan di sini bersama. Bertiga dengannya tentu saja," ujar Naruto, diiringi nada lirih pada kalimat terakhir.

"Dulu?" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya akan masa lalu mereka.

"Iya dulu. Dulu kami sering makan _ramen_ di sini setelah pulang sekolah." Naruto bercerita dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

'Ini bagus,' pikir Sasuke. Ia jadi mendapatkan informasi mengenai Sakura tanpa dimintanya, walaupun sebagian besar mengenai masa lalu mereka.

Entah kenapa, ia sangat penasaran akan sosok Sakura yang menyimpan banyak misteri baginya.

"Kami bertiga pasti makan _ramen_ di sini setiap pulang sekolah. Dan posisi duduknya pun sama seperti ini."

"Bertiga? Lalu,siapa satu lagi?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat tubuh kedua orang di sampingnya menegang. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aaah sudahlah lupakan saja Sasuke. Lebih baik kau habiskan _ramen_mu sebelum dingin," ujar Naruto seolah menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya pada Sakura seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tak lama pesanan Sakura datang dan gadis itu lekas memakan _ramen_nya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, ku antar pulang ya. Sekalian aku mau lihat apartemenmu, jadi kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir."

'Apa tidak merepotkan?'

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan sahabatku."

"Terima saja, supaya si _Dobe ini_ bisa cepat mengantarku pulang," ujar Sasuke memaksa. Sakura merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin tahu dimana gadis ini tinggal.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Cuap-Cuap Area**:

Yo! Minna-san, arigatou udah nunggu fic ini update. author tau ini fic updatenya molor, iya saya siap menerima hukuman dr para readers *sujud* ok akhirnya setelah melawan si malas, fic ini update juga. Yosh! Saatnya balas review. . .

**HazeKeiko: **Sedikit sop iler deh, ini endingnya pasti SasuSaku, happy atau ga tebak sendiri yaa XD

**hanazono yuri: **Gomeeeen ga bisa update kilaat, salahkan si malas yang selalu nempel trus nih X( #plaaak

**Cand Chan****: **Iya nih sayang banget Sakura nya bisu X(, arigatou udah suka n fav fic abal2 ini XD

**Animea-Khunee-Chan: **'Dia' itu, ah sudahlah ntar jadi sop iler kalo dikasih tau XD ntar bakal terbongkar siapa itu 'dia'

**Restychan****: **Salam kenal Restychan, iyaaa aku dr palembang XD jangan2 kamu dr palembang jg lagi XD, jangan d bayangin bagaimana interaksi mereka tp bacalah chap2 slanjutnya XD #plaaak

**Kirei Apple****: **Ini udah lanjuuuut, r n r again? XD

**miikodesu: **Iya dia baik tp sedikit yaaa, gitu deh XD

**May sarada s****q****: **Salamkenal May-chan, iyaaa ini udah update again? XD

**Subarashii Shinju: **Gaara genit ya? Pdhal pengennya buat dia jd badboy XP haaa iyaa itu emot,kurang t itu maklum ngetik d hp XD

** .1****: **Iyaaa sibuk makan n tidur XD #plaak Sakura-nya bisu tp karena sesuatu XD bukannya rebutan Gaara n Sasu tp d rebutin mreka berdua nih XD

Arigatou yang udah baca dan review yaaa, arigatou juga yg udah foll n fav juga arigatou buat silent readers. R n R again?

**Palembang, 30-11-2014**


End file.
